Naruhina: The other universe out there
by Cookiesareyum
Summary: (STOPPED) Somewhere in a paralell universe, lives a bright and outgoing girl named Naruko Uzumaki who is completely unaware of her paralell, naruto. She discovers that a shy boy named Hinato has a crush on her while she still has a unrequinted love on her team mate.


_"Na-Naruto-kun…" A girl with long black hair mumbles shyly in the corner as she stares at a boy with spiky blond hair and a bright smile across his face._

_"Hinata!" He calls to her and she blushes as she fidgets with her fingers._

_She had a tiny smile on her face as she was happy that he had noticed her. At first she was happy but then he ran to a pinked haired kunoichi shouting her name in an enthusiastic voice. The kunoichi got slightly irritated at the boy but smiled back kindly to return his kindness. _

_You see, this scene is an endless circle. The boy makes a move on the shy girl and the girl would sometimes say something back, but then he moves onto the pink haired girl and jokes around with her, not knowing if she feels the same way to him or still likes his best friend. Nothing ever changes at this rate. Nothing. _

_If only…There could be a world out there…Somewhere where things were a little different._

_Thought a silver haired man as he watched over his students. _

Chapter One: Na-Naruko-chan!

Naruko P.o.v

The sun shone into my eyes as I squinted. ARGH. I don't wanna get up today! For the time being, let me procrastinate and introduce myself. Hey, I'm Naruko Uzumaki, 16 years old and currently no love life. BORRRRIIINNG. Of course I only say that. Being a Kunoichi is tough especially when you're a girl but even HARDER when you're aiming to be Hokage. I like to pull pranks but I really don't have the time nowadays, it's gotten too busy lately and I have too many missions to attend. This sucks. I pouted and rolled over where I could push myself out of bed. I brushed my long, straight blonde hair with a glum look on my face. I don't usually ever tie my hair up and leave it out for a feminine look because I heard Sakurai-kun likes cute girls. I smiles like an idiot as I fangirled about him in front of the mirror. After tying my forehead protect onto my head like a hair band, I walked outside to see Sasuka and shot a glare at her. She glanced back at me and swifted her short hair at my face as she steeped off with confidence, I turned to her. "GRRRR…" I said, annoyed at her. I don't get why she's so popular with guys, it's so irritating. She doesn't look cute at all.

We both arrived at the training grounds early and Sakurai-kun hasn't arrived yet. I turned to the side and caught Sasuka staring at me, immediately turning away to pretend that she was looking at something else. I snapped. "HEY YOU! WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT ME FOR BAKA?!"

She turned to me. "I was. Got a problem with that?"

This chick pisses me off.

"Hmph." I said while crossing my hands. "at least I'm not some Emo idiot that doesn't talk."

A shadow covered her eyes. "What did you say…You _blondie_?" [note: Sasuka/Sasuke Is making an blonde insult about Naruko/Naruto being stupid. Its an expression not taken literally. Sorry DX]

"Oh _yeah_? What did you just call me?" Okay now I'm starting to get angry.

"You heard me."

"SMARTASS!"

She clenched her teeth. "Stupid fox!"

"MISS I'M-SO-FULL-OF-MYSELF!"

"RETARD."

"WELL….WELL….AT LEAST MY BREASTS ARE BIGGER THAN YOURS!"

"ONLY BY A FEW INCHES YEAH. AND YOU'VE BEEN USING THE SAME INSULT ON ME SINCE THE DAY WE GRADUATED FROM THE ACADEMY!"

I pulled my sleeve up to show my fist. "YEAH SO WHAT OF IT?! ITS TRUE AFTERALL FALT-CHEST."

"ITS NOT ALL ABOUT SIZES YOU BLONDE IDIOT."

A puff of smoke caused us to stop our arguments and the both of use started to cover our mouths and start coughing.

A tall, curvy figure appeared in front of us. "Girls, Girls, start worrying about your sizes when they stop growing." Our sensei, Kashikoi-sensei said in a calm, refined voice. She carried a romance book in her hand and slid her other arm under her bust to emphasise her chest slightly in a mature manner.

'She's obviously showing off…' Me and Sasuka thought in our heads. Neither of us could beat Kashikoi-sensei and her off the radar female charms, large chest and curvy body type, sincere and mature, calming, I got really self-conscious and jealous that she was always _too_ perfect. But it's kinda weird, even for a ninja, that she would hide her ace out of all things. At first, I thought that she was very insecure about her face or something but the guy that always works at the ramen bar saw a glimpse of it and proposed to her. LIKE HE LITERALLY GOT DOWN ON HIS KNEES AND BEGGED FOR MARRIAGE. She refused, of course as she wasn't interested in romance (Pshhh She probably got bored because it wasn't like she expected it to be in her book out of all things). Sensei had really long and slightly spikey at the top hair, she never cut it. She told me that a woman's hair was her life and then I got paranoid about cutting my hair ever since. Sasuka, on the other hand, never listened.

"Kashikoi-sensei! Sorry I'm late!" Sakurai-kun said running to our group.

I blushed slightly as I saw Sakurai-kun. He looks so hot…I turned away and slapped my cheeks. 'Nononono' I told myself, 'Focus on the mission.'

"Sensei, I have something to tell you…." Sakurai told her.

**5 minutes later….**

"EHHHH?!" I said out loud. "Your mom is sick and you can't come today?!"

Sakurai clasped his hands and bowed down. "Gomen everyone! I really can't come today!"

I pouted but knew that it was an understandable situation. I've never had parents so I guess it would be pretty important to look after them while they're alive.

"It can't be helped then." Kashikoi-sensei stated. "Go get us a replacement and you can go Sakurai."

" . NOW?!" Sakurai-kun questioned.

"Well of course, either that or you'll have to bear with it." Kashikoi sensei shot a dark and scary glare down to Sakurai-kun and he flinched. "_Got it_?"

Sakurai-kun nodded nervously. Me and Sasuka backed away slowly, lesson learned: never to get on senseis bad side.

Sakurai turned around and ran off to search for someone in his place while we waited at the training grounds. I hope that we're not late. I turned to Kashikoi-sensei. "Sensei…Isn't that a little harsh?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure we can deal with this mission with just the three of us." Sasuka added.

"That's not the point." She said looking from her book. "You two have to understand that no matter how strong we are, Sakurai is the only man in our group, and without him, it's just an inconvenience."

I tilted my head to the side. "Well can't I just use my transformation jutsu to turn into a guy?"

An angry vein appeared on senseis head and I started shaking. "Raikiri!"she said as she stabbed her palm in me.

The electric shock travel through my entire body and I fell flat onto the ground.

"You don't understand…Without Sakurai there is no teamwork. Without a man there is no balance and secure protection. Got it now?"

I nodded weakly.

I heard Sakurais footsteps come running towards us and I looked up, seeing him with another boy, quite tall and black hair combed to one side. He wore a jacket and long pants, I couldn't see his face because he was panting with Sakurai-kun.

Kashikoi-sensei smiled. "Excellent. Please introduce yourself."

"Pant*Pant* I'm….Hinato Hyuuga…17 years old…." He looked up slightly and I saw his face. Pale skin and bright blue eyes as he wiped the sweat off his chin.

"That's good. And I'm sure you already know who these two are, now let's get going now shall we?"

A/N: Okay I started this fanfic and Now I havta work on two at the same time TTATT (my other is a jelsa one in another website). So I'm warning you that the updates are gonna be sooo slow (sorry DX) but I will try to keep up over assignments and stuff.


End file.
